degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Bust a Move (1)
The 13th episode of Season 7. Summary Manny and Jay's relationship is under turmoil when he switches her audition tape for another one—which is a sex tape—and he must follow Manny to switch out the DVD, feeling guilty. Meanwhile, Darcy's parents send her to a camp for troubled youths. In the U.S., this episode and it's second half were combined into an hour long movie. Spring Break Movie. Main Plot Manny and Jay's faux-mance is working perfectly. But when Jay gets too serious, Manny reminds him it's all fake. She's having fun, but the engagement thing is getting old - maybe they should 'break it off' after the road trip to Smithdale College. When Manny, Jay, Ashley, Emma and Liberty are ready to go to Smithdale, Jay starts joking around about children. Manny doesn't like it and kicks him off their journey. She remembers that she doesn't have her audition tape so she asks Jay for it. Jay, since he is mad, gives her a tape entitled "Manny xxx" Manny doesn't see the title. As Jay walks away, the girls leave for Smithdale. Meanwhile, en route to a purple dragon concert at Smithdale, Spinner and Jimmy's car breaks down, so they stop by Jay's to ask for his help only to discover a weeping Jay and a DVD labeled 'Manny's audition'. When they play it, Jay realizes he's made a terrible mistake and knows he must follow Manny and switch the DVDs. On their way to Smithdale, Jay and the boys see a girl who has car troubles on the side of the road. Jimmy and Spinner beg Jay not to stop, but he does. A while later after fixing the women's car, the police come and take Jay and the boys away. Subplot Tired of her reckless behavior, Darcy's parents reveal that she will be spending her spring break at a camp for troubled youths at Degrassi. She doesn't like this, but the one thing making it slightly better is that Peter is there. She feels the best way for her to start over and to cope with her rape is for her and Peter to have sex. At the camp, she is informed by Spirit Bear that she will be having a solo retreat in the woods. Trivia= Trivia *This episode marked the beginning of Peter and Darcy's second relationship. *This episode marked the end of Manny and Jay's first relationship. *Peter lost his virginity to Darcy in this episode. *This episode aired as a one-hour special titled "Degrassi Spring Break Movie" in the US. However, In Canada they split it up in two parts, over a two week time peroid. *In the TV version of this episode there was a special new intro. In the DVD version though, it did not have the "Special" opening, just the regular Season 7 opening. |-| Links= Links *Watch Bust A Move (1) *Watch Bust A Move (1) |-| Gallery= Gallery Bust_a_move.jpg Bust_a_move2.jpg 56434.png 65463.png 67548.png 8767865.png 34556.png 6537.png 45643.png 54643.png Dfhgjgfds.jpg 04.jpg 5676543.png 56463.png Dgfd.jpg 32526.png 78654.png 06.jpg 75643.png Bustamove1.jpg 34532.png 74353.png 7654rre.png 7653sd.png 76548.png 34352.png Degrassi_road_trip.jpg 6543fre.png 346673.png re343.png 44053.png 6534.png 12356.png 0gffdsa.jpg Bust_a_move4.jpg 1gfddsdd.jpg 1gjfjskv_.jpg 1gggg.jpg 13rrrr.jpg 14ggggggg.jpg 15vbbbbbb.jpg 8765fd.png 23343h.jpg Csa343.jpg Ht5656.jpg Jgj87.jpg Njut.jpg Tgbp.jpg Xcs434.jpg Xcx.jpg 1aq.jpg 23bfg.jpg 34d.jpg 34ddd.jpg 76g.jpg 87gnb.jpg 423df.jpg 544dd.jpg 565vc.jpg 7868h.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Coping Category:Season 7 Episodes